


¡Hasta la victoria!

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ernesto "Che" Guevara - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«<i>Déjenme decirles, a riesgo de parecer ridículo, que el revolucionario verdadero está guiado por grandes sentimientos de amor</i>».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarukaSpiegel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Las frases son de Ernesto “Che” Guevara, extractos de discursos que ha dado y que podrán encontrar en YouTube (algunas son de cartas o de libros que escribió). Solo dos le pertenecen a otros autores, pero usadas con frecuencias por el Che con ligeras variaciones y por eso, con el tiempo, se las han atribuido a él. Esas las marqué con un asterisco :p  
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga, desde el capítulo 51 al 56 inclusive.  
>  **Notas:** Espero, Yoana de mi corazón, que no te aburra al punto de cerrar la ventana, volver a abrirla y arrojarte por ella.
> 
> EDIT, ABRIL 2015: Al final lo subo por separado :p para que no sea tan pesado.

**«Porque esta gran humanidad ha dicho _basta_ y ha echado a andar. Y su marcha de gigantes ya no se detendrá hasta conquistar la verdadera independencia, por la que ya han muerto más de una vez inútilmente»**

**(…)**

Cuando Eren dejó el trapeador en su sitio a toda prisa, los demás comprendieron de manera tácita que el capitán estaba de regreso. Como solía suceder, las risas, reclamos y el lenguaje chabacano se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La presencia de Levi los obligaba a adoptar la postura de quien está frente a una máxima autoridad, aunque no lo fuera; pero no respetaban al capitán por su cargo, sino por lo que su presencia hacía en ellos de manera casi espontánea. Era mirar el profundo de sus ojos cuando estaba enojado y sentirse pequeño. 

Levi tenía la facultad de generar diversas emociones de acuerdo a sus propios estados de ánimo; porque esos mismos ojos que podían infundir respeto, también sabían inspirar seguridad cuando la mirada era de aprobación. Como si una voz interna gritara un “puedo hacerlo” cada vez que Levi asentía con la cabeza dando el visto bueno.

Quizás Levi no sabía lo que generaba en los novatos más jóvenes, tal vez ni siquiera lo buscaba adrede. Se había acostumbrado a ser un hombre reacio por sus orígenes, pero había algo en él, tal vez su propia humanidad, que podía convertirlo en un hombre sencillo o humilde de un segundo al otro. 

El único que sabía actuar diferente ante él era Eren, pero tampoco lo hacía a conciencia o buscándolo deliberadamente, porque lo que a los demás impresionaba de Levi a él también lo aterraba, sin embargo también a su vez era lo que le daba seguridad. 

El miedo que lo invadía ante la idea de perderlo todo, incluso la vida misma, se disipaba como la bruma cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Y lo que a los demás consolaba de Levi, su calma o estoicismo, a él le daba pena, porque podía ver que detrás de esa mirada indiferente se escondía un hombre desencajado, que estaba fuera de tiempo. Como si Levi hubiera nacido para vivir en una época equivocada. No encajaba allí, era como una pieza sobrante en esa gran maquinaría que hacía mover el mundo.

La concepción que Eren tenía sobre su capitán hubiera dejado boquiabierto a más de uno, pero él consideraba que Levi era demasiado noble para ese mundo tan podrido y que si se presentaba como un hombre cruel y despiadado era por la necesidad de sobrevivir en ese entorno en el cual no encajaba. 

Pensaba así de él quizás no de manera tan elaborada, pero lo hacía incluso sin conocer el camino que Levi había hecho para llegar hasta donde estaba. Y pese a eso mismo que desconocía, se atrevía a seguirlo con ceguera. 

No era perfecto, de hecho tenía más defectos que virtudes y Eren no dudaba que había cometido muchísimos errores; por eso también comenzaba a ser primordial descubrir esos detalles y de esa forma poder conocer en verdad a la persona que seguía.

Connie entró detrás de él y solo cuando Levi dio la autorización, se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar la conversación de rigor, que por supuesto versaba sobre la cantidad de alimentos que tenían o en la detección de posibles amenazas en el exterior, incluida la limpieza mal hecha. Era una manera de introducir el tema principal que los convocaba allí.

Hanji les pidió tiempo revelando las razones de dicha petición. Que el pastor Nick hubiera muerto significaba más que tener enemigos en la Policía Militar, era la confirmación de que el monstruo al que se enfrentaban era más grande, más violento y más temible que los mismos titanes. 

Por otro lado era claro que el interés de obtener a Eren iba más allá de poder experimentar con él o de tener un arma con la cual combatir. Para Levi, la prioridad impuesta desde el principio de protegerlo cambiaba de manera radical en el presente, porque ya no se trataba de la tarea encomendada por Erwin, no implicaba el solo traerlo con vida de una expedición. Si perdían a Eren, perdían a la humanidad. 

Por supuesto que Levi era tan consciente de eso como del peso que iría a recaer en los hombros del muchacho. Lo miró, preguntándose si el chico tendría las agallas suficientes para enfrentar ese destino y de manera inmediata obtuvo la respuesta. Eren no había llegado hasta allí por obra del destino, había llegado por su propia voluntad. Desde ya que iría a necesitar el apoyo y la ayuda de ellos; pero pese a su juventud, Eren era la clase de muchacho que sabía ganarse su simpatía con relativa facilidad, porque no eran de los que se salían del camino ante cualquier adversidad, de hecho, era su férrea voluntad de cambiar lo que estaba mal lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Era muy joven y quizás ingenuo, pero por eso mismo era muy capaz de hacer posible lo imposible. 

El muchacho se mostró incómodo de un momento al otro. El capitán tenía la costumbre de mirarlo y no quitarle los ojos de encima por un tiempo que cada vez le parecía más y más largo. Al principio creía que era para vigilarlo, pero cuando se acostumbró a sostenerle la mirada, se daba cuenta que en los ojos del hombre no había recelo, sino curiosidad. Qué tipo de curiosidad, Eren no lo sabía.

**(…)**

**«Podrán morir las personas, pero jamás sus ideas»**

**(…)**

Ni a Connie le había quedado clara la idea principal, pero de lo único que Eren estaba seguro era que su propio papel cobraba más relevancia que en el pasado. No sentía miedo al respecto, pero dudaba de poder cumplir con las expectativas impuestas.

Más por curiosidad que por otra razón, intentó averiguar qué habían hablado con el comandante; tal vez de esa forma pudiera adivinar su nuevo destino o lo que le tenían preparado, pero Connie no supo decirle nada nuevo que ya no hubiera oído, a excepción de una pequeña frase que citó de Levi.

—Sí, dijo eso: “le daré a Eren un nuevo entorno adecuado”, después se pusieron a hablar de Historia, sobre no presionarla y ya…  
—¿Te molesta si te dejo pelando las papas unos minutos? Volveré enseguida —lo interrumpió, secándose las manos con un trapo.  
—Sí, Eren, me molesta y mucho… son demasiadas papas, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó, ya cuando su compañero había dejado la cocina. Tras su espalda Mikasa murmuró un gélido “déjalo” que obligó a Connie a chistar y seguir haciendo el trabajo, mientras Historia permanecía en ese silencio aterrador sin dejar de revolver la olla y Armin ayudaba.

Eren atravesó la sala y vio los puestos de vigilancia por la ventana, a Sasha bostezando y a Jean haciendo guardia con el fusil tan apretado que daba la sensación de que el enemigo estaba allí, frente a él. Se lo notaba tenso. Todos lo estaban, no solo Jean.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de los hombres se dio cuenta que su seguridad se esfumaba a cada paso que daba. No sabía de qué manera sondear al respecto, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía cuestionar las decisiones de sus superiores sino creer en ellas. Levi le había enseñado eso, pese a que en el pasado había sido un detalle que le fastidió del héroe de la humanidad, pues no creía que un hombre tan reluctante fuera capaz de obedecer tan sumisamente las órdenes. Reparó en ese momento en que no dejaba de ser lo que era, pese a que esa misma humanidad que le había otorgado tan honorifico título le hubiera dado la espalda.

Levi estaba garabateando en un cuaderno pequeño, sentado en una silla y con un pie descalzo, puesto sobre la cama que nunca usaba. Se balanceaba apenas, tan concentrado que le costó unos segundos reparar en el intruso.

Eren entró vacilante y por ese gesto Levi supo que algo relevante se traía en manos, sin embargo el chico empezó a divagar, mencionando las tareas o propósitos a cumplir, su rol en la historia, sus responsabilidades. Nada nuevo que ninguno de los dos no supiera y por eso, también, comprendió que detrás de tanta palabrería se encontraba la razón subyacente de la interrupción. 

Eren nunca lo buscaba para conversar sobre temas mundanos, tenía a sus amigos para hacerlo, solo lo buscaba cuando algo lo inquietaba de sobremanera o cuando sabía que no obtendría respuestas satisfactorias de sus compañeros.

—Y entonces, pienso… —balbuceaba Eren, quien para esas alturas ya se había sentado en la punta de la cama— estamos aquí resguardados para que Hanji pueda experimentar conmigo sin levantar sospechas, para guarecer a Historia.  
—Me harté —espetó Levi callándolo de manera abrupta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Eren? Haz la pregunta, clara y concisa. Sabes que me fastidia la gente que da vueltas y vueltas para hablar.

Eren asintió, sabía que a su capitán le molestaba la gente que no sabía ser franca. En especial le fastidiaba muchísimo que Eren no lo fuera con él. Le había dicho, tiempo atrás, que si no tenían confianza entre ellos para cuestionar órdenes o para expresar un descontento frente a una idea, serían pisoteados, y no por los titanes. 

Un grupo tan pequeño como el que formaban ellos debía permanecer unido, y no unido en sentido de amistad. Ellos no tenían por qué serlo entre sí, ni tampoco debían contarse intimidades o dormir abrazados para solidificar los lazos, no. Se trataba de obtener la confianza necesaria para tener la seguridad de que la otra persona no le clavaría un puñal en la espalda. Que sin ser amigos eran camaradas, porque perseguían un mismo objetivo que no daba lugar a una traición. Ser desleal o no ser franco, era similar a ser un traidor, o al menos era la base que formaba los cimientos de una traición.

Por eso a Levi le molestaba muchísimo que no fueran directos con él, cuando él mismo no tenía ningún problema en reprochar alguna actitud o manifestar un descontento. Importaban poco los rangos en la situación en la que se hallaban; no por ser él un superior le sería más fácil y pretendía que los muchachos también fueran capaces de contradecirlo. Hacerlo no significaba faltarle el respeto, porque podía cumplirse una orden, pero decir “señor, no estoy de acuerdo por esta razón”. Para Levi eso tenía muchísimo más valor que el silencio.

—Lo siento —acabó por decir Eren, escondiendo la mirada—. Connie me contó que usted le dijo al comandante que me iban a dar un nuevo entorno adecuado.

Levi asintió, satisfecho no solo por llegar al meollo del asunto y cortar con tanta cháchara que no le interesaba, sino por la valía del muchacho a la hora de admitir que no estaba siendo sincero. Por lo general la gente tendía a negarlo hasta la muerte y callar toda una vida algo que les molestaba.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?  
—A qué se refería puntualmente con eso.

Levi tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó a modo de suspiro y miró hacia un costado preguntándose si valía la pena ser franco del todo. Una ironía que él exigiera sinceridad y no fuera capaz de darla en ese contexto, pero comprendía que a veces Erwin se guardaba algunos detalles por el bien de una misión, y que él lo hiciera con Eren no debería ser algo que su consciencia se lo reprochara, aunque lo hiciera.

—Como bien dijiste… es para darte un poco de calma y paz. Experimentar y poder mantenerte a ti y a Historia seguros del enemigo.

Cuando estaban los dos a solas, Levi solía ser calmo y paciente con Eren. Ni el mismo hombre se explicaba la razón, pero con las demás personas que poblaban ese universo que hacían su día a día le costaba comunicarse; no servía para hablarle con claridad al grupo y solo de una manera íntima lograba hacerlo sin errores o malinterpretaciones.

—¿Y solo la cabaña es un entorno adecuado? —preguntó, demostrándole al hombre que era muy atento y que prestaba atención a lo que conversaban a solas— Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que yo solo confiaba en mí mismo cuando el entorno era adecuado. En ese entonces todos estaban en peligro.

Levi ahogó una minúscula sonrisa. Le agradaba Eren, porque con el tiempo descubrió que el muchacho no era solo un chico utópico lleno de inocentes esperanzas, contraria a esa idea, era un hombre que no se dejaba engañar con facilidad. Asintió, decidiendo que sincerarse en ese momento era lo justo.

—Sí, por eso los que te custodian son tus amigos. No solo porque jamás esperamos de ellos una traición, sino porque sabemos que si el enemigo encuentra la madriguera tú no permitirás que haga daños irreparables.  
—Desearía dejarlos al margen.  
—Lo sabemos. Lo sé… —admitió sintiéndose un poco egoísta— Por eso mismo están aquí. ¿Te sientes usado?  
—Ya me hizo esa pregunta hace poco.  
—Y te la vuelvo a hacer.  
—No, señor —relajó los hombros, exhalando el aire a modo de lamento—. A veces… pero me consuela saberlo, porque si me dejo usar es porque yo lo decido, porque es mi voluntad, porque entiendo que esa es la mejor manera de hacer el trabajo.  
—Bien, es importante que entiendas que aquí todos tenemos el mismo propósito y que todos cumplimos un papel importante. —Cerró el cuaderno haciendo un ruido seco que acaparó la atención del muchacho.  
—Y si yo… ¿me rehusara? —desafió, sabiendo de igual modo cual sería la respuesta. Levi era la clase de sujeto que no dudaría en hacerlo cooperar a la fuerza si hacía falta.  
—No lo harás —dijo con tanta firmeza que descolocó al muchacho—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo harás, porque sabes, sin que nadie te lo haya enseñado, que las decisiones y las órdenes tienen un fin.  
—Sí, usted me enseñó eso —contradijo con una efímera sonrisa—, puedo tomar mis decisiones, obedecer o no, el resultado de mis elecciones no las sabré en el momento, solo al final.  
—Pero por algo decidiste confiar en mí y en mis decisiones. En las de Erwin —corrigió.  
—Porque soy joven y no tengo la experiencia.  
—Porque eres sabio y comprendes eso —terció con ligera energía—. Nosotros también cometemos errores, tomamos mala decisiones y mandamos a morir a miles de inocentes.  
—Lo sé, pero yo decidí seguirlo y creer en usted —admitió sin vacilaciones, diciéndoselo a sí mismo para convencerse y ganar esa seguridad que tanta falta le hacía.  
—No te preocupes —dijo para finalizar la conversación y volver a abrir el cuaderno—, no haré nada adrede que ponga en peligro a tus amigos. ¿Era eso lo que te inquietaba? —Le sorprendió que Eren negara con la cabeza.  
—Temo que… —le tomó tiempo abrir la boca y sincerarse— todo lo que es hoy, algún día vaya a desaparecer.

Levi entendió, sin necesidad de más palabras, que Eren le temía a lo mismo que a él a veces no lo dejaba dormir. También le aterraba la idea de perder a ese equipo, porque si ellos desaparecían, todas esas batallas libradas dentro y fuera de las murallas caerían en el olvido y en un saco roto. 

No tenía palabras para confortarlo, no era bueno para consolar a la gente pese a que Petra, en el pasado, insistía en que era un experto. Solo podía ser sincero, era algo que el muchacho valoraba de su parte.

—Es normal. No queda más que seguir adelante. Ahora ve a seguir con tu tarea.  
—Sí. —Se puso de pie, pero no podía irse sin preguntarlo—. ¿Qué escribe, capitán?

Levi lo miró como si la pregunta lo incomodara de sobremanera y Eren sintió que se había entrometido demasiado. Ellos dos no eran amigos ni cercanos como para inmiscuirse en la vida del otro. Sin embargo, disolviéndole ese temor, el capitán abrió la boca y respondió.

—Se podría decir que… es un diario personal. —Antes de que acotara alguna idiotez, se apresuró a aclarar—: Escribo los resultados de la jornada al final de cada día.  
—¿Para qué? ¿Para escribir los informes? —Imaginaba que lo hacía para acomodar las ideas antes de redactarlos y enviárselos a Erwin o a otro superior.  
—No… porque si muero al menos quedará este diario como vestigio de mi persona. —Miró el cuaderno, recordando que ese hábito lo había adquirido luego de encontrar el diario de Ilse—. Ve a preparar la cena. Tus compañeros están trabajando y tú estás de charla.

**(…)**

**«No se vive celebrando victorias, sino superando derrotas»**

**(…)**

Luego de escucharla a Historia narrar su pasado, no se sentían capaces de probar bocado, a excepción de Sasha quien comía en un atípico silencio. Eren buscó con la mirada al hombre, viéndolo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldar de la silla era ajeno a que la comida en su plato se estaba enfriando.

—¿Cómo fueron las guardias? —Con esa simple pregunta cuya respuesta ya se conocía, el único que podía hacerlo, quebró el silencio.  
—Jean y Sasha fueron los últimos, señor —respondió Eren.  
—A la mañana fue Mikasa —se apresuró a agregar Jean—, creo que con Connie.  
—Historia —Levi acaparó su atención—, ¿tú hiciste guardia?  
—A la tarde… con Armin.  
—Bien —Levi se limpió la boca con el trapo y se puso de pie—, me toca a mí.  
—¿Y yo? —Eren lo imitó, parándose de inmediato.  
—Tú tienes otras funciones que cumplir.  
—No quiero tener privilegios —se quejó.  
—Y no los tienes —argumentó Levi con sutil ahínco—. Tampoco los tiene Historia. Pero mañana a la mañana Hanji estará aquí con su equipo para experimentar contigo, esta noche debes descansar. Mikasa me reemplazará en cuatro horas.  
—El capitán tiene razón, Eren —se animó a opinar Mikasa y eso fue lo que Levi necesitó para poder irse. 

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero prefería hacerse cargo él solo de la noche. Solía ser la hora más peligrosa y en la que se debía estar más atento, luchando no solo con enemigos invisibles en la bruma sino con el sueño. Lo positivo era que él no dormía nunca, se había acostumbrado a descansar lo justo y necesario. A su vez, estar en soledad no le permitía distraerse; junto a alguien el aburrimiento lo llevaría a prestar atención a cada gesto que su compañero hiciera e incluso hasta podría llegar a animar una conversación.

No le sorprendió que al cabo de media hora Eren se apareciera en el exterior, lo que sí le asombró fue verlo llegar con una taza de té que le ofreció, acompañado de un fraternal “no ha comido nada, capitán”. Levi tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír, aceptó la taza de buena gana y trató de echarlo con cordialidad.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.  
—En un rato, la noche es larga. —Lo miró pese a que el hombre buscaba ignorarlo, preguntándose por qué un superior se hacía cargo de un trabajo mundano. Lo dijo, sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía—. Podría darnos la orden de rotar entre nosotros y usted descansar.

Recién entonces Levi volvió a mirarlo. Entendía a lo que se refería. Aunque se suponía que no debía distraerse, reconocía que la compañía de Eren le agradaba, quizás más de lo que debería permitirse. Eso no era bueno, ni para él, ni para Eren, mucho menos para la humanidad.

—Si hiciera eso… ustedes hablarían mal de mí a mis espaldas.  
—Oh, no sabía que era de los que se preocupaban por las habladurías —bromeó, un poco hablando en serio.  
—No es que me importe en lo personal, pero… —carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que cada día que pasaba junto al chico se abría más y más a él, tal vez como una manera de prepararlo por si algún día no llegaba a estar. Tenía muy presente que la nueva generación debía hacerse cargo de terminar el trabajo.  
—¿Pero? —Lo alentó y Levi se dio cuenta de que se había quedado cavilando sobre su extraño lazo con Eren por demasiado tiempo.  
—Pero como superior de ustedes sí me importa. Ustedes me siguen —explicó, acaparando la entera atención de Eren, sabía que al chico le agradaba escucharlo divagar sobre esos temas—, ustedes creen en mí. Si yo les fallara de alguna forma, generaría un descontento que mermaría la voluntad de la tropa.  
—Vaya… —Se sorprendió, porque no esperaba un análisis tan acertado. 

No era fácil ser un superior. Entendía por qué Levi nunca había hecho abuso de autoridad, como en un pasado Oruo y otros superiores sí lo habían hecho. Era cierto, cuando alguien de mayor rango buscaba pisotear a alguien de menor rango, era natural que el individuo inferior recelase a dicha autoridad. A fin de cuentas Levi también había sido un “inferior” en algún momento de su vida.

—Si pierdo la estima, que sé que no tengo —murmuró por lo bajo—, pero sí el respeto de la tropa, estaría perdido. No me harían caso, estarían descontentos conmigo y… todo sería un desastre.

Luego sobrevino el silencio, uno en el que ambos se sumieron para reflexionar desde distintos puntos de vista sobre las razones que los convocaban allí. Levi pensó abrir la boca para mandarlo a dormir, como si fuera un niño, pero Eren se le adelantó distrayéndolo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no comió, capitán? ¿Tan feo cocinamos? —Se lamentó con gracia— Quizás las papas estaban mal peladas.  
—Nada de eso —negó, escondiendo la sonrisa—, supongo que no comí por el mismo motivo por el cual nadie más pudo abrir la boca.  
—Historia —murmuró Eren—. Me cuesta figurarme ese estilo de vida. Me sentí muy egoísta escuchándola hablar.  
—¿Egoísta?  
—Sí, aunque no sé si esa es la palabra. En realidad me sentí feliz y esa felicidad me hizo reparar en que estaba siendo egoísta.  
—Explícate. —Le había llamado la atención y lo que no pretendía hacer, que era distraerse, se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad irrevocable.  
—Claro… yo tuve una buena vida, una buena infancia y padres que me quisieron. No puedo figurarme su estilo de vida y me siento agradecido de no poder hacerlo. Y aunque a veces me quejo de Mikasa, al menos la tengo a ella.  
—Entiendo —asintió—, pero no eres egoísta, simplemente eres consciente de que algunos no la tuvieron fácil. Es importante tener presente eso.  
—¿Usted la tuvo fácil, capitán?

Levi guardó silencio. Cada tanto Eren se tomaba el atrevimiento de hacerle preguntas muy personales. No era invasivo del todo, no era muy directo ni tampoco insistente, pero demostraba interés por saber de su pasado, de uno al que Levi trataba de no aferrarse, aunque lo hubiera hecho en el presente la persona que era.

—No recuerdo mucho a mi padre, un poco a mi madre —fue lo único que dijo.  
—¿Tuvo una buena infancia?  
—Supongo que… tuve la infancia que me tocó. Al igual que tú no soy quién para decir que la mía fue mala, habiendo por ahí tantas personas con pasados terribles. No la tuve fácil, pero no soy de los que se lamentan por ello. Creo que las personas como Historia o como yo tenemos claro eso, tan claro, que tratamos de cambiar nuestro presente. No podemos hacerlo con nuestro pasado así que… a diferencia de la gente como tú que le gusta recordar pasajes de su infancia, nosotros tratamos no de olvidarlo, pero sí de no sacarlo a flote. —Se arrepintió de ser tan espontáneo, pero ya era tarde para volver a meter esas palabras dentro de la boca—. No somos lo que fuimos, somos lo que nosotros en el presente queremos ser.  
—Perdón entonces, no quería hacerle recordar…  
—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó—, ya te dije que no trato de olvidar, lo tengo presente a cada segundo, solo que no me gusta hablar de ello.  
—Por eso…  
—Ahora ve a dormir que me estás distrayendo —lo interrumpió, para zanjar un momento que comenzaba a ser íntimo y que por serlo, era muy incómodo—. Si vienen a atacarnos me enteraré cuando tenga una bala en la cabeza.

Cuando Eren entró de vuelta a la cabaña con la taza vacía que el capitán le devolvió, esa sensación de bienestar se esfumó para ambos. El chico tuvo el impulso de dar la vuelta y quedarse un rato más con él, en especial cuando al acostarse en la cama la inseguridad volvió a acosarlo. 

Se quedó dormido pensando en Historia y en el capitán, preguntándose qué tan escabroso podría llegar a ser el pasado del hombre y si, al escucharlo hablar con tanta sinceridad como lo había hecho Historia, seguiría admirándolo de la misma manera o incluso más. 

Por su lado Levi pensaba lo mismo, pero a la inversa. Algo dentro de él le impedía ser sincero en ese aspecto puntual de su vida y con ese chico en especial porque temía el desprecio. Entendía por qué no quería su desprecio y se enojaba consigo mismo por permitirse esas emociones que, consideraba, entorpecían el desempeño de su labor.

**(…)**

**«Prefiero morir de pie, a vivir arrodillado»***

**(…)**

Luego de los experimentos, Eren había dormido por un día entero bajo la estricta custodia de Mikasa, quien ni siquiera se había movido de la silla cuando a la noche los muchachos ocuparon sus camas para descansar. Levi se hizo cargo de dos guardias nocturnas, un poco para dejarle su cama a la muchacha y otro poco para no estar dentro del cuarto a la espera infatigable de que Eren abriera los ojos.

Le inquietaba la situación, le habían exigido demasiado y los resultados no habían sido buenos, para nada eran buenos. Estaba fastidiado no solo por no obtener lo que buscaban sino por permitirse sentir remordimientos por haberlo expuesto a todo ese circo. No debería ser así, él tenía un propósito y así Eren muriese en la empresa, la tarea debía ser llevada a cabo.

Así que con ese malhumor que se cargó durante todo ese día le habló. Agradecía la presencia de Hanji, porque ella podía poner en palabras claras su descontento o al menos parte de lo que lo atormentaba. 

Cuando todos se marcharon a seguir el día y se quedaron a solas, no le sorprendió que Eren lo mirase con recelo. Hasta podía jurar que había temor en los ojos del muchacho. No le gustaba que Eren le tuviera miedo, no él.

—¿S-Señor…? —se animó a murmurar al verlo todavía sentado en la cama, refunfuñando como un perro viejo y gruñón. Se atrevió a estirar una mano para posarla sobre la de él, un gesto inocente que tenía por fin acaparar la atención del mayor, pero Levi lo tomó demasiado personal. Por algo había retirado la mano con prisa, mirándolo como si hubiera cometido una insubordinación imperdonable— P-Perdón, no quise...

Levi parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que el equivocado era él, que Eren no escondía ninguna intención tras ese gesto que era de mera camaradería y nada más. Lo cierto es que Levi no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. Jamás daba la mano incluso a sus superiores y Erwin, de vez en cuando, se atrevía a ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero rara vez lo hacía y cuando sucedía, Levi tendía a mirar esa extremidad como si buscara pulverizarla con algún rayo invisible que saliera de sus ojos. 

No, no era que le disgustara la intimidad que generaban esa clase de contactos, solo que no estaba habituado a ello y no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentirse al respecto. Se limitaba a experimentar nerviosismo, y sentirse desencajado a su edad lo fastidiaba. Al final acababa por generar esa sensación inamovible en los demás de “mírame y no me toques”. No obstante, ahí estaba Eren, quien pese a conocerlo bien y saber que era un hombre hostil de pocas pulgas, se había animado a quebrar esa barrera invisible para tocarlo. Fuera por camaradería o no, era lo de menos, lo había _alcanzado_.

—Lamento haber fallado —continuó Eren ante tanto silencio que lo acojonaba. Nunca había visto a Levi con ese gesto, no parecía estar solo enojado o pensativo, tampoco podía decir que lucía atemorizado, pero era una mezcla extraña de las tres.  
—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? —reprochó, para luego tratar de serenarse, Eren no tenía la culpa de sus dramas y de su compleja persona—. Da igual, tan solo no falles.  
—No lo haré, trataré de…  
—No trates, hazlo —instó de manera ruda y Eren solo asintió, atribulado—. Ahora levántate de esa cama, báñate, come algo y sigue adelante.  
—Sí, señor.  
—No es tu culpa —murmuró, más diciéndoselo a sí mismo que a él—, te estamos exigiendo demasiado. No tiene sentido depositar todas las esperanzas en ti y quedarse muy cómodos con ello, esperando a que dé resultados. También tenemos que pensar en otros caminos.  
—Gracias. 

Esa simple palabra le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba pensando de más en voz alta. Levi carraspeó, se puso de pie y fue él quien dejó de lado todas esas cuestiones que lo abrumaban para tomarlo de las manos. Jaló de aquellas extremidades y lo puso de pie. Eren intentó caminar, pero cayó de rodillas sintiendo los músculos cansados y dormidos.

—Levántate.

Sin soltar la mano del capitán lo hizo y cuando logró dar el primer paso, Levi recién lo soltó para dar la vuelta y marcharse. De inmediato entró Mikasa y trató de ayudarlo, pero Eren se negó, podía hacerlo solo, no estaba paralítico tampoco.

Aunque al salir del cuarto lo buscó con la mirada, no logró ver al capitán, al menos hasta que se encaminó al baño que habían improvisado en el exterior. Alejado de la casona, nadie tenía permitido acercarse cuando sabía que otro compañero estaba usándolo; aunque era una regla no escrita del capitán más para los varones que para las muchachas del grupo. 

Eren no mostró ninguna incomodidad por verlo sentado en una roca, muy cerca. No tenía sentido interrumpir su escritura para pedirle intimidad. Eren no la exigió ni Levi se la otorgó. Lo contempló con disimulo unos segundos, desnudo bajo el agua, pero tuvo que cerrar el cuaderno e irse cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al estímulo visual.

Era un niño. Aunque tenía el cuerpo de un hombre y el de un guerrero, Eren no dejaba de ser un niño para él. Trató de mentalizarse eso, de grabárselo en la mente como un mantra, incluso sabiendo que no funcionaría. Nunca le había dado resultados.

**(…)**

**«En cualquier lugar que nos sorprenda la muerte, bienvenida sea»**

**(…)**

Cuando llegaron las instrucciones del comandante a través de una nota que Levi les dio a leer, supieron que no les quedaban más opciones que abandonar, o creer y seguir al capitán. Ese fue el momento más clave del equipo, porque aquellos que irían detrás del pequeño gran hombre, lo harían hasta el final del camino confiando plenamente en él.

—En este momento no les daré la orden de venir conmigo, dejaré que decidan por ustedes. Los que quieran volver a la capital tendrán el indulto de la policía. Seguramente les harán muchas preguntas y yo no puedo garantizarles que no los matarán, pero es un riesgo que ustedes deberán asumir. Pero sean conscientes que seguirme implica abrirse de la ley.  
—Seríamos traidores —se animó a murmurar Armin, quien solía ser el más despierto para comprender lo que las decisiones presentes podían implicar a futuro. 

Si ellos se marchaban de allí junto a Levi y escapaban como fugitivos, serían considerados criminales por los altos mandos. No había que ser muy lúcido o muy “Armin” para darse cuenta de esa realidad.

—Para nosotros sí —admitió Levi—. Para mí serán traidores, sin embargo no dispararé a nadie por la espalda que ahora quiera irse; pero si a mitad de la huida alguien se arrepiente y quiere volver, ya va a ser muy tarde y no me va a importa quién sea, le dispararé. Por eso piensen bien en lo que van a hacer.  
—No tenemos tiempo que perder —apuró Eren tomando un saco para meter dentro lo comestible que estaba a su alcance y dando a entender así que su decisión era clara y segura, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer mansamente en las manos del rey. No fue de extrañar que Mikasa lo imitara.  
—Los que vienen conmigo —hizo un gesto con la cabeza— tomen lo indispensable, salgan por la puerta de la cocina y no paren hasta llegar a la loma. El resto puede salir con nosotros y tomar el camino hacia la ciudad. Hay caballos de sobra, pero solo monten cuando hayamos escapado. 

A Levi no le costó darse cuenta que hablaba en un plural que ya no existía porque no había nadie allí dispuesto a desertar. Se daba cuenta que ahora era él quien debía confiar en ellos. Todos debían hacerlo o serían comidos por ese enemigo invisible que los acechaba en la noche.

Afuera de la casona y en la seguridad de la loma aquellos que dudaban, como Jean, se dieron cuenta de que habían tomado la decisión correcta en el preciso momento que la cabaña empezó a arder. 

Por lo visto era algo más temido que la policía militar lo que iba tras ellos, y si hubieran vuelto como simples soldados, con seguridad hubieran sido torturados para sonsacarle todo lo que supieran respecto a Eren e Historia. Ahora, no quedaba más que seguir adelante.

Esa noche caminaron por el bosque en completa oscuridad, alejándose lo suficiente para mantenerse a resguardo del peligro. En algún momento, que Levi encontró como propicio, dio la orden de parar y de descansar hasta que saliera el sol.

—No estamos muy lejos de Trost —dijo echando el bolso sobre el suelo para luego sentarse sobre él, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. 

En ese momento Eren recordó la herida en el tobillo del capitán. Mikasa, quien le había contado lo ocurrido, también pareció reparar en ese detalle pues le miró la pierna y no reprochó la decisión.

—¿No es mejor seguir? Todavía no estamos lejos de la policía militar… o lo que sea que nos está siguiendo —opinó Jean sin quitarse el bolso y sin tomar una posición de descanso.  
—Ya, Jean —Eren se dejó caer agotado en el césped—, si el plan es capturarnos no van a venir tras nosotros en la noche. Ya viste el comunicado del comandante. Van a esperar a hacerlo con la luz del día, en la ciudad, así es más fácil para ellos. ¿Verdad, capitán?

Levi asintió, escondiendo la mueca de dolor. Había estado caminando por horas, al principio corriendo, y sentía el tobillo muy resentido. Dio la orden de descansar porque ya no podía seguirle el ritmo al grupo, sin embargo no pensaba hacer verbal su impedimento físico. Como líder no podía consentir una debilidad. 

Agradeció que tanto Eren como Mikasa entendieran y fueran discretos al respecto. La chica también había buscado un lugar donde sentarse y Sasha no tardó en imitarla. Al final los únicos tres que se habían quedado de pie se sentaron cuando Historia lo hizo.

—Hay luna llena. No hagan luces que puedan develar nuestra ubicación —dijo Levi al ver que Connie buscaba lo necesario para hacer un fuego—. Traten de dormir, yo haré guardia. No falta mucho para la salida del sol.  
—Entendido —musitó Connie guardando los implementos con cierto descontento.  
—Dispérsense, no se acuesten uno al lado del otro. Si por esas casualidades el enemigo llega a encontrar a uno, encontrará a todos. Solo no se alejen mucho, que puede haber osos en esta zona.

Acataron la orden y se dispersaron buscando entre el follaje alguna mullida cama para improvisar. De esa forma, si uno era atrapado dormido el resto sería alertado y tendría más posibilidades de escapar. Sin embargo Eren se quedó, encontrando que ese mismo lugar en el que estaba era idóneo. 

Por mucho que Mikasa tironeó de él para arrastrarlo consigo permaneció firme junto al capitán. Levi pudo haberle dado la orden de que se apartara, pero no quería, en primer lugar porque dada la circunstancia le daba seguridad tenerlo vigilado. 

¿A quién quería engañar? Le agradaba saber que estaba cerca. Para Eren era similar, se sentía a salvo bajo el ala del capitán; al mismo tiempo, la situación le generaba tanta inseguridad que necesitaba de esa dosis de confianza que Levi sabía inspirarle en momentos tan críticos como ese.

—Todo va a salir bien —murmuró el hombre en la penumbra. Eren estaba echado y podía ver la luna reflejada en sus ojos abiertos. Asintió y habló en voz baja como si temiera que el resto pudiera oírlo pese a la distancia y aunque no dijera nada revelador.  
—¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?  
—Huir —respondió con obviedad, sabiendo que había más detrás de la pregunta de Eren—. Tenemos que darle tiempo a Erwin. Mientras, no podemos dejar que tú e Historia caigan en manos de la policía militar.  
—Lo sé, pero…  
—¿Te refieres a qué haremos cuando despertemos? —Vio que Eren asentía y recién ahí comprendió que tenía miedos lógicos respecto a su futuro—. Lo pensé bien y es un buen plan el de permitir que los atrapen, no a ti y a Historia puntualmente, pero es la única manera de llegar a ellos.  
—No entiendo —se sentó, porque la conversación era quizás la más importante de su vida, de hecho su vida estaba en juego.  
—No lo pensé todavía, pero si durmieras y me dejaras hacerlo, seguro que para cuando salga el sol algo se me ocurrirá.

Eren tomó esas palabras como lo que eran, una reprimenda, y volvió a echarse sobre las raíces, sintiendo como estas se le clavaban en la espalda. Buscó apoyar la cabeza sobre su bolso para estar más cómodo; de esa manera quedó a escasos centímetros del muslo del capitán, podía incluso oler el aroma de su cuerpo sudado por la carrera que habían tenido que hacer al inicio de la huida, con la policía, o quien fuera, pisándoles los talones.

—Si todo sale mal…  
—Si todo sale mal, Eren, es un riesgo que debemos asumir —dijo con tedio, dándose cuenta de manera inmediata de que estaba de mal humor no por la circunstancia de estar en esa encrucijada, sino porque le fastidiaba que Eren estuviera allí, tan cerca, sin permitirle pensar qué era lo mejor, y maldita sea, no lo mejor para el chico, para el grupo entero. Levi no podía consigo mismo, no podía evitar ser egoísta y preocuparse cinco veces más por la seguridad de Eren que por Historia. Así Erwin le dijera que la integridad de la chica era más importante que la del muchacho, quien en ese momento lo contemplaba como si fuera un perro apaleado, sabía que no podría con su genio y que su corazón se empecinaría en dar cada paso pensando en la seguridad de él. Maldita sea, maldito Eren. Pero no era su culpa, nada de lo que pasaba era culpa del muchacho, así que Levi respiró hondo y se aplacó para hablarle sin ofensas—. Jean podría hacerse pasar por ti…  
—¿Historia?  
—Armin —espetó y no le sorprendió escuchar la carcajada ronca de Eren.  
—No le va a gustar nada.  
—No va a tener opciones tampoco. —Levi sonrió cobijado en la oscuridad, una mueca que fue nítida gracias a la luz de la luna llena. Sin embargo de inmediato ese gesto solazado se borró de un plumazo cuando lo miró; tenía la cabeza de Eren junto a su brazo así que solo debía mover la cabeza para poder verlo con claridad—. ¿Tienes miedo?  
—Eso no importa. Usted me enseñó que es normal tener miedo. Cuando lo seguí, cuando todos lo seguimos —señaló la nada, como si buscara a sus compañeros desperdigados por la maleza— lo hicimos sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Quiero decir… que si lo sigo, tengo muy en claro que puedo morir, y no por un titán precisamente. Puedo morir yo, puede morir usted, puede morir cualquiera. Es un riesgo asumido. ¿Me da miedo? Sí, desde ya, ¿a quién no le daría miedo morir? Pero sé que si estoy a su lado no moriré en vano. 

Levi sabía por qué había dicho todo eso, precisamente antes de verse obligados a huir como ratas habían conversado al respecto. Perder a Eren significaba condenar a la raza humana. En el presente tenían la posibilidad de erradicar aquello que no les permitía ser libres. Ya no se trataba de matar hasta el último titán, no era esa la razón primaria que los movía a actuar. 

Nunca lo había sido a decir verdad, a fin de cuentas se ingresaba en la Legión porque se ansiaba esa libertad para uno mismo y para todos, hasta para aquellos que ni siquiera la anhelaban. En resumidas cuentas, la Legión era para aquellos que se habían cansado de vivir oprimidos.

Por eso, en el presente, seguir adelante más allá de todas las trabas que el gobierno imperialista les imponía, era más que solo un deseo por alcanzar esa libertad. Sí, podían morir, pero si había alguien por nacer dispuesto a no dejarse pisotear, esas muertes nunca serían en vano. Perder la libertad era más aterrador que perder la vida.

Lo que Eren le estaba diciendo era que había elegido ese camino no porque era el único que le quedaba, que sí, era cierto, ni tampoco porque ansiaba una libertad que siempre había anhelado, sino porque sabía, o al menos tenía esa fe conmovedora, de que solo junto a Levi, y no junto a otra persona, lo lograría.

Levi no pudo evitar sentir un afecto desbordante, porque nunca antes alguien había creído de esa manera tan estúpida en él. Había tenido compañeros, amigos como Farlan e Isabel, que lo acompañaron, soldados que dejaron en sus manos sus vidas, pero nadie que fuera capaz de dejarle algo más valioso que todo ello. Porque Eren le estaba dando a entender que dejaba hasta sus ideales en sus manos. Creía en Levi, de la manera en la que un religioso confiaba en el dios creador de Murallas, con esa fe ciega que movía montañas.

—No tardarás en morir si crees más en otra persona que en ti mismo —murmuró antes de besarlo. 

No se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que Eren dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa. El muchacho había sentido la lengua tensa, buscando adentrarse en su boca. No lo esperaba. No esperaba nada de eso.

Levi reparó en su traspié y la orden siguiente e inmediata fue que se marchara a dormir de una bendita vez. Eren obedeció, porque estaba demasiado confundido. Apenas se puso de pie vio a Mikasa despierta y mirándolo con estoicismo a la distancia. Buscó un lugar cerca de ella, pero no pudo dormir.

**« La revolución no se lleva en los labios para vivir de ella, se lleva en el corazón para morir por ella»  
(…)**


	2. Chapter 2

  
**«La única lucha que se pierde es la que se abandona»**

(…) 

Apenas despuntaba el sol y mientras improvisaban un escueto desayuno, Levi tocó el tema de los disfraces. Eren lo miraba con la misma fingida indiferencia, tratando de decirse que lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas atrás había sido producto de su imaginación; que ese hombre que le explicaba a un compungido Armin que debería vestirse de mujer, no lo había besado.

El tema es que sí y ¿por qué lo había hecho? Eren no quería pensar en ello, mucho menos quería hacerlo Levi. No era momento para reparar en asuntos tan personales, debían seguir adelante dejando a un lado _esa_ clase de emociones, porque tampoco es que podían dejar de lado todas, eran humanos a fin de cuentas y precisamente estaban en esa encrucijada por ellas. Qué fácil sería la vida si no les importara un comino que la humanidad fuera aplastada.

—Cámbiense ahora, antes de salir —ordenó Levi y de manera automática, aunque perezosa, Armin tomó las prendas que Historia le ofrecía—. ¿A dónde vas, Jean? Armin puede cambiarse solo, no necesita ayuda.  
—Es que no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo —dijo con jocosidad, con una que Levi barrió de la forma más cruel.  
—Péinate como Eren y ponte sus ropas.  
—Yo no traje prendas de más —murmuró Eren haciéndole reparar que era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que todos se apiñaran en torno a un fuego hecho a las apuradas.  
—Mikasa y Sasha, vayan con Historia —les ordenó a las muchachas—. Quítate la ropa y dásela a Jean, Jean… —Lo miró y el aludido entendió que debía desvestirse.  
—Parece que Armin ya está, señor. —Connie dejó de prestar atención a la lejanía para voltear y encontrarse con la escena de Jean como Dios lo trajo al mundo.  
—¿Qué esperas, Eren? Desnúdate —reprendió Levi sin prestarle atención a Connie.  
—S-Sí, señor…  
— _Ja_ , a Eren le da vergüenza que se la vean —bromeó Connie con malicia y, como era de esperarse, Jean le siguió el hilo.  
—Debe tenerla tan chiquita, pobre.  
—¡Cállense, imbéciles! —se quejó el vilipendiado levantando un puño. Levi tomó distancia al darse cuenta de que era él la razón por la que a Eren le costaba tanto hacer algo cotidiano que con seguridad había hecho mil veces.  
—Cielos, Jean… la tienes como un caballo.  
—¡¿Por qué se la estás mirando, Connie?! —Fue inevitable que él también acabara por mirar. Como cuando alguien decía “no pienses en un elefante” era imposible no hacerlo.  
—Eso, ¿desde cuándo miras a los hombres? —apuntó Jean con perfidia— Dicen que los que hacen eso terminan trabajando en los burdeles vestidos de mujer.  
—¡¿Pueden apurarse?! —El grito de Levi, innecesario, les hizo dar un sobresalto, guardar silencio y apurar la tarea.  
—Hablando de _vestidos de mujer_ —murmuró Connie por lo bajo al ver a Armin asomando entre los matorrales.  
—Ya, Armin —Levi movió un brazo alentándolo a salir—, no tengas pudor, al que se ría lo bajaré de la loma a patadas —amenazó, de una manera tan seria que Jean se atragantó.  
—F-Falta atarme el pelo —dijo cuando ya estuvo cerca; contemplaba el suelo, como si no se atreviera a mirar a sus amigos a los ojos.  
—Gracias por hacer esto, Armin —musitó Levi tomándose la libertad de hacerle una coleta similar a la que usaba Historia.  
—¿Va a funcionar, capitán? —Se animó a preguntar mientras el hombre le ataba el pelo.  
—Si se lucha se puede ganar. Si se abandona la batalla, la derrota es un hecho —contestó con lasitud—. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta: no tengo ni puta idea… pero si no lo intentamos jamás lo sabremos.

Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza y se cruzó con los ojos de los otros tres, acabó por ser él quien se echó a reír. A diferencia de Eren, que lucía enojado, los otros dos tenían la cara desfigurada en pos de evitar largarse a reír como si fueran chicos de primaria.

—Te ves bien, Armin —se animó a opinar Jean con cierta jocosidad y Connie ya no aguantó más. 

El capitán solo tuvo que mirarlo con dureza para que acabara tosiendo y pidiendo perdón. Luego Levi se cruzó con la expresión de Eren y notó el ceño fruncido, que dejó de arrugar cuando le soltó el cabello a Armin. No le costaba entender el mensaje corporal del soldado, después de todo Eren era muy jovencito y pasional, solía dejarse llevar por las emociones más primarias como la ira o los celos.

Cuando fue Historia la que salió de entre los matorrales, con la misma expresión que Armin, levantaron lo que estaba en el suelo para empezar a prepararse y bajar; desde allí podía verse la entrada a la ciudad. Una vez listos descendieron la cuesta manteniendo un silencio sepulcral, apenas interrumpido por el bullicio de la ciudad. En las calles Levi leía carteles buscando insistentemente algo, mientras Eren lo miraba a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Por un momento, tan alerta al peligro, había olvidado lo del beso. Lo recordó en ese instante, cuando Eren empezó a tartamudear.  
—¿C-Cómo está su tobillo?  
—Duele un poco, pero pude descansar lo suficiente a la noche. —Frenó al encontrar lo que buscaba, ante ellos había una modesta puerta de hotel—. Esperen afuera. Eren e Historia, síganme. 

Lo mejor para alejarlos del peligro era mantenerlos guarecidos en algún sitio. Pagó por un cuarto y los siguió sin la necesidad de hacerlo, como si buscara asegurarse de que entraban o de que no había amenaza alguna.

—Solo serán un par de horas. Traten de dormir un poco así descansan la mente.  
—Sí, señor —dijo Historia oteando el lugar. 

Cuando la muchacha encontró la puerta del baño y se metió allí para cambiarse, ambos abrieron la boca como si estuvieran desesperados por ese momento ínfimo de intimidad, admitiendo que había asuntos que no podían tratar frente a los demás.

—Señor…  
—Eren…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, combinando las voces. Levi no quería escuchar nada que lo conmoviera en un momento tan crítico como ese, debía tener la mente despejada, así que se adelantó para ser él quien abriera la boca y zanjar ese tema espinoso.

—Siento mi comportamiento de anoche. No va a volver a suceder. Te pido discreción. —Fue rudo, pero a la vez calmo. Había soltado aquello como quien repite algo pre ensayado durante horas.  
—Bien —murmuró tan bajo que Levi tuvo que adivinar lo que había dicho—. Yo… nada más quería decirle que... —Calló de golpe al escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose.  
—No es momento —dijo Levi en un murmullo. Historia miró a uno y a otro sintiendo esa ligera molestia o vibración en el ambiente que le hacía pensar que lo mejor era volver al baño con alguna excusa y dejarlos solos—. Descansen.  
—Espero que todo salga bien —dijo Historia, más circunspecta que lo usual.  
—Capitán… —Eren lo llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero con su compañera allí no podía hablar con franqueza, así que escondió lo que pretendía decirle con una petición sencilla—: Vuelvan.  
—Lo haremos. Hoy no va a morir nadie. —No era el mejor día para hacerlo.

**(…)**

**«Si fuéramos capaces de unirnos, qué hermoso y qué cercano sería el futuro»**

**(...)**

Si igual de todos modos iban a morir pisoteados por los titanes, ¿por qué no levantarse en armas y luchar? Y si no eran los titanes quienes acabaran con ellos, sería el hambre. La ciudad, tarde o temprano, sería condenada a la hambruna y los hombres acabarían por convertirse en lobos. Morir sin dar batalla, sin luchar, no era una opción para Levi.

Entregarle a Dimo Reebs la custodia de Eren e Historia era más que salvar a un puñado de personas o una buena manera de conseguir té. Mikasa era muy temperamental —en especial cuando se trataba de Eren— para lograr entender de buenas a primeras los propósitos del capitán, así que fue la primera en oponerse.

Tres condiciones fueron las que impuso Levi. Una, y quizás la más importante, era la entera cooperación de la compañía. Solo así se aseguraba de atrapar a aquellos que iban tras Eren. La segunda, y que era puramente estratégica, consistía en ganarse la confianza del hombre de negocios. La tercera y última, era necesaria para subsistir desde ese momento en adelante. La comida se les estaba acabando junto con el dinero, no podía contactar con Hanji y Erwin de manera asidua, así que si no hacía ese trato, morirían de hambre y tarde o temprano se verían obligados a robar.

Mikasa estaba indignada al principio, Eren valía más que unos sacos de harina. Sin embargo las perplejidades se disiparon en ella cuando vio que los hombres estrechaban las manos. Ahí comprendió que Dimo Reebs veía en Levi lo mismo que a ellos los llevaba a seguirlo y a confiar en él. _Humanidad_.

El siguiente paso era claro. No estaban dispuestos a quedarse sentados para ver en primera fila como el mundo en el que vivían se hundía; pero tenían presente que derrocar al gobierno imperial no era algo que se hacía de la noche a la mañana.

A veces, para lograr los objetivos, era necesario estar dispuestos a sacrificar algo, a perder un poco de esa humanidad, la misma que los motivaba a avanzar en ese camino incierto lleno de eventualidades. Capturar con vida a Sanes era solo el principio. No se trataba tampoco de matar al rey y esperar a que el pueblo aceptara una dictadura. La gente común no entendería que no era un simple cambio para trocar al malo de turno y aquellos aristócratas a favor del rey se levantarían en armas. Por otro lado, era ingenuo pensar en lograr la revolución sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. 

Cuando esa misma noche Hanji y Levi arribaron al nuevo escondite que le habían cedido la compañía Reebs, los muchachos comprendieron hasta qué punto estaban dispuestos a llegar sus superiores para evitar que no fuera la sangre de inocentes la que se derramara; porque era un hecho que correría mucha.

—Señor —dijo Eren de topetazo cuando lo vio en el pasillo, el hombre llevaba puesto un delantal de cuyo cinturón colgaban unos guantes y la expresión en su rostro era de infinito tedio.  
—Ahora no, Eren, no es momento —dijo antes de entrar al cuarto en donde Hanji tenía amordazado a Sanes.

Y Eren lo pensó, aunque no lo dijo: _nunca era momento_. A ese paso jamás podría decirle que no tenían nada de qué lamentarse y que, de hecho, esperaba que algo así como lo que había ocurrido esa noche, volviera a suceder. 

Pero claro, no era momento, nunca lo era. Caminó hasta la sala y se sentó junto a los demás. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el silencio fue quebrado por los gritos agonizantes de quien estaba siendo torturado.

Era horrible, pero al mismo tiempo Eren era muy consciente de que si fallaban, no solo ellos estarían perdidos, sino toda la humanidad. “Ya no somos personas buenas”, había dicho Armin y quizás era cierto. Eren nunca se había considerado una buena persona, él solo trataba de hacer lo mejor, pero como Armin una vez le había enseñado, lo que era mejor para algunos, podía ser perjudicial para otros. 

No eran personas buenas, pero tampoco malas. Ahí no había bandos de ese estilo. Solo querían lo mejor para el pueblo, a diferencia de esos pocos que solo buscaban un beneficio personal. ¿Eso los hacía altruistas? No, porque también lo hacían por ellos mismos.

Las revelaciones que Hanji y Levi obtuvieran esa tarde, se las reservaron. Sabían que revelar una noticia de ese talante sería como meter un palillo dentro de un avispero. Debían ser cautos incluso entre ellos mismos. 

Hanji redactó una nota muy escueta y se la dio a Nifa con la esperanza de obtener pronto la nueva orden para saber qué pasos seguir y cómo actuar. Descubrir los motivos por los que Historia era tan valiosa y con ello comprender quién era la chica en verdad, resultaba ser una esperanza más poderosa que la que en un pasado les había regalado Eren. 

Ambos eran cartas importantes a jugar, sin embargo por mucho que Levi se empecinara en verlos de esa manera, no podía dejar de considerarlos humanos y no meras piezas de un ajedrez muy complejo. 

Desde el inicio Eren había sido tratado como una cosa, un monstruo, un arma, pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de ser un chiquillo mucho más humano que aquellos que buscaban beneficiarse de él; pero acaso, ¿en la Legión ellos no buscaban lo mismo? ¿Obtener un beneficio de su parte?

Levi se sentía abrumado como hacía mucho no recordaba estarlo. Dejó a Hanji sola diciendo que necesitaba darse un baño, quitarse toda esa sangre y humanidad de encima. Se sentía asqueado, de sí mismo, de la situación, de no saber qué sentir o mejor dicho de no poder controlar sus emociones. 

Ya no era un muchacho como para dejarse llevar por impulsos. La meta que se había impuesto la había forjado mucho antes de conocer a Eren. Era injusto. Era muy injusto para un hombre de su edad ser tentado de esa manera por emociones que, creía, no le servían para nada. Lo importunaban, lo distraían y eso no podía permitírselo. Por ese motivo cuando vio que Eren se ponía de pie para ir tras él, se escondió. Huyó como un cobarde con la excusa de que estaba cansado y que iría a bañarse. 

Lo peor era que todo eso era su culpa; había sido débil y se había dejado llevar. No podía culpar al chico. Por otro lado, aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, tenía miedo, porque algo le decía que Eren no lo rechazaría como hubiera sido lo mejor; no en vano iba tras él, tratando de encontrar ese momento ideal. 

No lo encontraría nunca, al menos Levi intentaría no cederle esa oportunidad. Quizás, cuando todo terminara y pudieran vivir en paz sin el temor de acabar en la horca, podría permitirle unos segundos, pero solo unos segundos. 

Fue un iluso, porque lo cierto es que Eren era astuto y se las ingenió para inventar ese momento ideal.

**(…)**

**«Hay que endurecerse sin perder la ternura jamás»**

**(…)**

Lo buscó por las mazmorras sin tener éxito. Hurgó en cada rincón de la fortaleza, hasta se tomó el atrevimiento de husmear en cuartos ajenos. No había ni un rastro de Levi, al menos dentro del lugar. No había mucho donde buscar; al final como sospechaba lo encontró en la entrada, sentado en un enorme cantero. La oscuridad era tan cerrada que, de no ser porque él le habló primero, hubiera creído que solo se trataba de un bulto.

—¿Qué haces afuera? Es hora de dormir, soldado.  
—Lo estaba buscando —reveló, sentándose a su lado sin ser invitado. 

Poco a poco la penumbra comenzó a darle claridad y podía distinguir las facciones demacradas del hombre. Lo había visto esa noche, durante la cena que nadie probó, con las ojeras más pronunciadas. Llevaba muchos días sin verlo descansar como correspondía. No era para menos si se la pasaban escapando y haciendo guardias. 

—¿Crees que está mal? —Fue Levi quien quebró ese silencio no solo para intentar desviar el tema y distraer a Eren de la razón por la que, sospechaba, había ido a buscarlo, también porque le importaba saber lo que él pensaba al respecto.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo, y Levi se dio cuenta de que su propia pregunta podría haber sido malinterpretada y que sin pretenderlo hubiera arrastrado a Eren a tocar ese tema tan puntual que buscaba evadir.  
—A lo de hoy —aclaró—. No te pregunto si está mal torturar, porque es lógica la respuesta.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Déjalo, mejor. —No tenía sentido hablar del tema, pero Erwin no estaba allí, así que no tenía con quien quitarse esas molestas espinas.  
—No —dijo al darse cuenta de lo que el hombre pretendía preguntar—. Uno tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer. ¿No dice siempre eso?  
—Comprendes, ¿verdad? He matado y seguiré matando mientras lo vea necesario. —Lo miró, con algo que no era vergüenza, pero tal vez dolor—. ¿Me ves como a un monstruo? 

Eren tardó en responder esa pregunta, estaba tratando de procesar lo que el capitán le había confesado. Se figuraba que ese hombre había cometido algún que otro crimen, no obstante era la primera vez que Levi se atrevía a hablar con él del tema, como modo de advertencia, para dejarle en claro quién era, para que luego no se arrepintiera de haberlo seguido o, peor aún, por atreverse a amarlo. 

—¿Usted me ve como a un monstruo?  
—Tú no has… —guardó silencio paulatinamente, porque iba a decirle que no había matado humanos como para que lograra entenderlo, recordando de golpe que sí lo había hecho.  
—Si usted nunca me vio como a un monstruo, yo no tengo por qué verlo como a uno.  
—Entonces, ¿consideras que es correcto torturar y matar?  
—Cuando era chico… usted sabe que… yo maté —dijo, tratando de sincerarse—. En ese momento entendí que si no luchaba perdía. Matar o morir. Solo en esas encrucijadas comprendes que la vida es valiosa. No digo que está bien matar o torturar, desde ya que no, pero… —se quedó callado, entendía lo que quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. 

Lo único que tenía en claro era esa imperiosa necesidad de consolar a un hombre que era muy fuerte, de espíritu y de mente, pero que también era humano y por ende tenía derecho a tener un momento de debilidad. Tal vez no era ese el mejor momento para mostrar debilidades, pero no podía culparlo, porque por ese mismo rasgo que lo hacía humano, él lo apreciaba tanto.

Levi sonrió en la oscuridad, maldiciendo su suerte. Porque en su caso, por esa y por tantas otras razones había aprendido a amar tanto a ese muchacho: Eren era maduro a su manera, todavía seguía siendo un chiquillo para algunas cuestiones, pero muy sabio para otras. Parecía ser un chico de otro mundo o de otra época.

—«Nuestra lucha es una lucha a muerte», me dijo una vez alguien que ya no está en este mundo —asintió reflexionando al respecto—. Es importante para mí que tú entiendas lo que significa para la humanidad perder esta batalla.  
—Lo entiendo. Todos lo entendemos. Esta noche lo comprendimos con claridad.  
—No —negó incluso con la cabeza—, me importa que tú lo entiendas más que tus compañeros. ¿Comprendes? Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no perder. Con tal de no perderte.

Eren asintió encogiéndose en el sitio. Se mordió los labios, tratando de contenerse. Quería decirle y hacer muchas cosas que quizás eran impropias. En cambio, prefirió poner en palabras una idea sencilla que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde que comenzara la sesión de tortura a Sanes.

—Ni yo ni usted… ni nadie, estamos en esta situación porque en verdad así lo queramos, sino porque el gobierno imperial nos lo impone.  
—Sería muy fácil para mí decir eso y lavarme las manos, eso no quita que en el presente he torturado y que en el pasado he matado —dijo con rapidez, demostrando que esperaba esas palabras o al menos adivinaba que en algún momento iría a decirle eso, de todos modos agradecía el consuelo barato—. Pero es cierto… supongo que si no habría titanes yo ahora sería un bandido, de esos que roban bancos y visten de gala.  
—Y supongo que yo sería un fenómeno de circo —dijo consiguiendo que el capitán riera apenas en la penumbra. Luego sobrevino un silencio que no resultaba incómodo, pero sí que lograba ponerlos ansiosos. Levi se había prometido a sí mismo no importunar al chico con sus debilidades y por suerte Eren no parecía tener el coraje suficiente para cometer la osadía—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Levi tardó en responder, porque se preguntaba si lo que buscaba Eren era en verdad conocer la respuesta o simplemente encontrar una excusa para alargar el tiempo y poder estar un poco más en soledad. Era difícil hallar esos instantes de calma, que cuando aparecían duraban un suspiro.

—Supongo que lo mismo. Conociendo a Erwin… decidirá entregarte. 

Obvió el gran detalle de quién era Historia, no quería dar un paso en falso y tampoco era necesario revelarlo de momento. Se figuraba que deberían obligarla a ser esa figura que sería tan importante para ellos y para la revolución. Si cometía el error de decirle a Eren y por ello Historia se enteraba, podía desertar o acobardarse; debía agarrarla con la guardia baja.

—A mí y a…  
—Claro, a los dos —asintió—. Ya es tarde, Eren… deberías ir a la cama. Mañana será un día largo.  
—Sí. —Pese a la afirmación se quedó allí, tratando de reunir valor.  
—¿Qué? Si tienes algo para decir, dilo, o estaremos toda la noche haciendo este juego y hay que descansar.  
—No tiene por qué sentirlo… quiero decir, yo… quiero que suceda, ¿entiende?

Levi arrugó el ceño, Eren había hablado de una manera muy confusa, pero creía entender que el momento que había buscado evitar, finalmente había llegado. Asintió despacio, siendo un testigo mudo del debacle que había ocasionado.

—Entiendo, pero…  
—No ponga peros —se quejó—, usted… no lo hubiera hecho.  
—Sé que es mi culpa, por eso te pedí perdón. —Le daba entre gracia y ternura ver a Eren tan nervioso, y decidió darle una tregua, ser él quien hiciera la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de la boca del muchacho— ¿Puedo besarte, entonces? —Acercó la cara, como desafiándolo, encontrando cierto regocijo en verlo cada vez más tembloroso.

Eren se relamió los labios porque los sentía secos y eso fue como una invitación. Levi se encargó de humedecérselos con la lengua. El chico no tardó un segundo en estirarse con cierta desesperación hacia él, lo que le causó inmensa simpatía; era como confirmar la sospecha de que Eren había estado una eternidad juntando valor para pedírselo.

Su pobre intento de risa permitió que la lengua de Eren le acariciara el paladar, ese simple toque lo electrizó, a tal punto que se olvidó que estaba con un muchacho que poco podía saber sobre lo que pretendía hacer con la dureza que crecía entre las piernas. 

Recién pudo bloquear esa parte salvaje en él cuando Eren dio un respingo. Sentía las manos del hombre apretándole las nalgas y aunque la sensación era vivificante, también un poco vertiginosa y por lo tanto aterradora.

—Igual no podemos hacerlo aquí —dijo Levi a modo de serenarlo. Eren tuvo una actitud que no esperó, le mordió el cuello, para luego arrancarle gemidos de satisfacción al empezar a besarlo allí. Quería demostrarle con actos lo muy dispuesto que estaba, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, comprobando lo excitado que el capitán estaba. Podía sentir el pene endurecido entre los glúteos, contra la tela del pantalón— ¿Ya lo hiciste? Con hombres, me refiero… —No pudo evitar que la pregunta naciera con un ligero tono de sorpresa.  
—Ni con hombres ni con mujeres.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Cuando estoy con usted… siempre me siento seguro.

Fue todo lo que Levi necesitó para atacarlo sin remordimiento alguno, pero había puntos por aclarar, así que entre mordidas al cuello y a cada zona de piel expuesta que la ropa no tapaba, y besos torpes y desesperados, trató de hacerlo.

—Mira que los tipos como nosotros podemos terminar trabajando en burdeles vestidos de mujer —dijo, y Eren empezó a reír con ganas al recordar la sarta de idioteces que sus compañeros habían dicho hacía pocos días atrás, pero Levi no rió, ese asunto era uno serio si no sabían sobrellevarlo—. Entiendes, ¿verdad? Estas cosas se hacen, son comunes, pero no se hablan de ellas. No es como ir los domingos a misa de la mano de una mujer.  
—Lo sé. —Sintió la mano de Levi escabulléndose dentro de los pantalones para alcanzarle el pene y tembló, como si reparara en ese instante que el capitán ya era un hombre, que iría al punto, que no habría marcha atrás. Quería, oh, Dios, quería… pero necesitaba una pausa o…  
—Vaya, eso fue rápido. —Trató de no reír, pero sentía la mano llena de semen y podía ver en la penumbra la expresión de espanto que tenía Eren—. Es bueno, eso significa que te gustó. Que te gusta estar así conmigo.

Eren asintió a la vez que Levi aflojaba el agarre y quitaba la mano para, en cambio, tomar la del muchacho y guiarla hasta su pantalón. Eren no lo dudó ni un segundo, masturbó al capitán con ansiedad por descubrir esos nuevos placeres. Levi lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó, hundiéndole la lengua en la boca, jadeando y reprimiendo los gemidos cuando el orgasmo fue inminente. 

Luego la paz, una superficial. 

Eren estaba callado como un muerto, así que él habló mientras se secaba la mano con la camisa del chico.

—Quiero estar contigo, pero no es este el lugar ni el momento.

Eren no supo si con eso se refería a tener intimidad o estar con él en el sentido de… ir a misa de la mano los domingos. Claro que ninguno de los dos era la clase de persona que iba a misa, hasta podían considerarse felices pecadores por lo que habían hecho recién.

—Mañana…  
—Mañana es un día largo. —Levi se apresuró a callarlo. Que ni se le ocurriera insinuar lo que sabía acabaría por insinuar; Eren era así, al igual que él no sabía quedarse callado.  
—Mañana —continuó impasible— hay que contabilizar las provisiones que nos entregó Reebs.  
—Vale, me encargaré personalmente —asintió, dándose por vencido. Sabía, intuía que no tenían mucho tiempo, que el “ahora o nunca” era una realidad irrebatible—. Lo haré a la noche, cuando todos estén descansando.  
—Bien… yo lo ayudaré —concluyó con cierta complicidad.

 _Mañana_ … Levi suspiró, sería un día duro, llegarían las indicaciones nuevas de Erwin y debería enfrentar lo que dichas ordenes representaran para todos, para él y para Eren. En algún momento, y sabía que sería “mañana”, debería decirles quién era Historia y cuál era el nuevo propósito de la Legión.

Antes de que Eren se pusiera de pie, lo tomó de la camisa, con tanta fuerza que le clavó los dedos en los brazos. El chico lo miró con algo de asombro por esa actitud. Sin pedírselo con palabras Levi le exigió un abrazo. 

Eren lo permitió, lo tomó por el cuello y lo atrajo hasta su pecho y Levi se aferró a él enredándole los brazos en la cintura, buscando un poco de calor y de confort humano. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de gestos y quizás por eso sentía tantas ganas de llorar. 

Lo positivo de descubrir esa nueva debilidad era que lo ayudaba a demostrarse a sí mismo que todavía no había perdido toda su humanidad. Que por mucho que fusilara y torturara, se le tenía permitido amar.

**(…)**

**«Sepan los nacidos y los que van a nacer que nacimos para vencer y no para ser vencidos»**

**(…)**

Si uno no está dispuesto a aceptar el destino que le toca, debe pelear para torcerlo. Eso entendió Historia esa mañana. _Ingenua_ , así se sentía ella y de alguna forma todos fueron conscientes de su propia inocencia.

Eran soldados muy jóvenes para entender las palabras de Levi, pero comprendían que el lugar que les había tocado no se trataba de destino. Ellos habían elegido estar ahí, nadie les había impuesto sacrificarse por la humanidad. 

No serían los primeros ni los últimos en morir por una causa que muchos tildarían de estúpida o utópica; eran una gota más en ese enorme océano y tal vez muchos de ellos no fueran recordados en libros de historia. 

Fue esa misma mañana que cayeron en la cuenta: no lo hacían solo por la humanidad, lo hacían por ellos mismos. La decisión no contemplaba otras opciones, era personal, tal como Jean había dicho momentos previos a enlistarse en la Legión. Nadie podía decidir por ellos. Resistir o dejarse abusar era una opción personal.

Levi podía ver en los ojos, no solo de los jóvenes también de algunos veteranos, cierto recelo por su trato hacia Historia; pero era algo que tanto Erwin como él llamaban un mal necesario, porque a veces era ineludible ser inflexible y no mostrar blandura, sin embargo eso no opacaba lo que podía llegar a sentir por dentro. 

Levi era bueno para separar las emociones de sus tareas como superior; no obstante tenía muy en claro que jamás podía ni debía disociarse de sus principios. Para él estos eran los pilares que erigían a las personas. Si dejaba de lado sus principios, no sería más que un monstruo, esa clase de monstruo que nunca había pretendido ser por mucho que la vida se hubiera empecinado en moldearlo.

De la misma forma no podía hacer una revolución o seguir a Erwin, ni siquiera estar en la Legión, sin ser un hombre de principios. Todos los que estaban allí, de alguna manera, eran la misma clase de idiotas, esos que se aferraban a sus valores. 

Y la orden llegó, la voz dulce de Nifa no había amortiguado el peso con la que cayó. Debían entregar a Historia y a Eren a la compañía Reebs. Levi no movió un músculo ante la revelación, de cierta manera entendía cómo pensaba Erwin y se había adelantado a las conclusiones. Eren lo miró, como si reconociera esa capacidad para anticiparse. 

La meta era llegar a Rod Reiss. Solo ese hombre podría explicarles las razones que orillaban a la humanidad a permanecer encerrada en jaulas. Y si Reiss tenía una buena razón, ellos darían un paso al costado. 

¿Lo darían? ¿Qué tan poderosa podía ser esa razón para evitar que el humano buscara su propia emancipación? ¿Existía acaso alguna razón lo suficientemente poderosa que fuera capaz de suprimir ese anhelo?

_“Los libertadores no existen, son los pueblos quienes se liberan a sí mismos”_

No se trataba de solo sellar el agujero de la Muralla María, y saberlo agobiaba a Eren más de lo que a simple vista parecía. No podía siquiera seguir el hilo de la conversación que Mikasa y Armin sostenían y el día se le hizo agotadoramente largo. 

Como imaginó, Levi se mantuvo muy ocupado sin darle espacio para preguntarle sobre su nuevo destino, y lo juzgó, creyendo que incluso escaparía a la noche, que al llegar al depósito de la mazmorra no lo encontraría. 

Sin embargo cuando se presentó en ese húmedo y maloliente lugar, ahí estaba el capitán. Mientras todos dormían él se encontraba arrojando cajas sobre el piso, pateando lo que se caía, contabilizando con furia en una hoja borroneada la cantidad de elementos, haciendo el trabajo que cualquier otro podía hacer.

Estaba de un humor intolerable y Eren sabía que cuando el capitán estaba así lo mejor era no hablarle y esperar a que él lo hiciera primero. Sin embargo cuando se hizo notar, Levi solo se limitó a ignorarlo y a seguir con su trabajo. 

Eren se acercó, porque más allá del estado turbulento en el que se encontraba el hombre comprendía que si estaba allí haciendo ese trabajo mundano era porque, de cierta forma, quería estar con él. 

Y vaya que sí, Levi no se consideraba una persona dependiente de otras, pero esa noche en verdad necesitaba de Eren, como nunca antes había necesitado a alguien, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. 

Era patético sentirse así, lo hacía vulnerable y no era un buen momento, aunque tenía presente que en el estilo de vida que llevaban nunca era un buen momento para sentirse de esa manera.

Al final fue Eren quien dio el primer paso. Levi sintió una mano en el brazo y se dejó llevar para permitir el abrazo. En silencio. Era aliviador poder estar así. No pudo evitar reparar en el gran detalle de que había sido el muchacho quien se había atrevido a sortear esa barrera que inútilmente había erigido a su alrededor. Debía darle crédito, por la valentía y por su gran corazón.

—¿Por qué está de mal humor, capitán? —cuestionó con suavidad, dejándole un beso en la oreja.  
—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? —Suspiró, para después tomar distancia, apartarse de él y señalar el lugar— Estaré toda la puta noche contabilizando esto. No son capaces siquiera de tener un mínimo orden, solo vinieron y arrojaron todo aquí. —Escondió su evidente malestar tras una excusa cutre, Eren lo sabía.  
—Puede hacerlo otro, no tiene por qué ocuparse usted. —Lo tomó de una mano con cierta duda o temor al rechazo—. Venga.  
—Esto es… —murmuró pegando la boca sobre los labios del chico, ansioso por besarlo— muy difícil.

El agobio con el que había soltado esas dos últimas palabras le confirmaron lo que sospechaba. Eren se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, reflexionando al respecto. Se sentía un poco egoísta, porque solo podía pensar en estar con Levi cuando era evidente que lo que ese hombre necesitaba en ese instante era un poco de compresión.

—Capitán… sé que es difícil para usted.  
—Sería más… reconfortante —pensó la palabra idónea— si me lo cuestionaras.  
—No son sus decisiones —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla—, y aunque así fuera… _uno debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer_ , ¿cierto? Nadie dijo que sería fácil.  
—A veces me sorprendes —confesó sin decir más. 

No tenía ganas de hablar aunque lo necesitara, simplemente quería quitarse de encima ese enorme peso, eso que lo limitaba, tanto para amar como para dejarse amar. Así que le mordió los labios, mientras le levantaba la camisa para poder tocarle la piel.

—¿P-Puedo desnudarlo? —preguntó con torpeza, sin darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, al menos había alcanzado el botón del pantalón para poder bajárselo.  
—Si te soy sincero —murmuró, permitiéndole que le quitara incluso la camisa para quedar desnudo por completo porque no tardó mucho en encargarse personalmente de las botas—, no tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero sí quiero estar contigo.

Eren se quedó tieso en el sitio, tratando de procesar esas palabras. No sabía cómo tomarlas, no tenía el tipo de experiencia que podía llegar a tener Levi en esos terrenos. En lo personal sentía la inmensa necesidad de tenerlo así, desnudo, y en lo posible poder tocarlo.

—¿Entonces? —Acabó por preguntar.  
—Quítate la ropa y acuéstate. —Casi fue una orden más que una respuesta. 

Un par de mantas apiladas no hacían la mejor cama del mundo, pero era lo ideal en esas circunstancias y en ese lugar. Podían sorprenderlos, cualquier soldado podía entrar y verlos en esa situación, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles las consecuencias, no ese día, quizás en otro momento podrían llegar a ser más cautos.

Cuando Eren se acostó sobre las telas, Levi pudo verlo por primera vez como lo que era: un muchacho joven, _demasiado_. Le inspiró ternura, pero también amor. Se acostó sobre él, plegando la erección contra el vientre para que la sintiera. Eren temblaba, pero no mostraba estar dispuesto a dejarse vencer por su inexperiencia y sus temores, eso era claro porque tenía más apetito sexual que Levi. 

Y de golpe, sintiendo las manos de Eren sobre el pene y la fogosidad con la que lo tocaba, se dio cuenta de que su deseo volvía con una intensidad que desconocía. Tal vez por pensar en lo irremediable, en que quizás todo saliera mal y en que nunca volvería a tener esa oportunidad.

Eren así pudo sentir como le correspondía con más pasión; los besos eran más impetuosos e incluso las manos del hombre se escabullían por zonas de su anatomía que nunca nadie había recorrido antes. 

Sentir los dedos curtidos del capitán entre las nalgas, solo eso, lo hizo gemir. Abrió las piernas, como si fuera un reflejo involuntario, y levantó la cadera buscando aquello que nunca había sentido, pero que, tenía en claro, buscaba experimentar.

Levi no tenía ganas de instruirle al respecto, solía ser salvaje y un poco desconsiderado, después de todo no había tenido muchos amantes y menos sin experiencia, sin embargo comprendía que Eren estaba dispuesto a llegar muy lejos esa noche por las mismas razones que lo orillaban a él a dejar de lado hechos irrefutables, como que él era un adulto, como que no convenía involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien a quien no dudaba entregar en bandeja de plata al enemigo.

Y no lo haría nunca por mucho que aprendiera apreciarlo. Si debía matar a Eren, si alguien le daba la orden y le demostraba que de esa manera todo el drama se solucionaría, lo haría sin titubear. ¿Lo haría?

—Duele —gruñó Eren y entonces Levi se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Salió del lugar, o al menos lo intentó, porque Eren lo aferró con fuerza evitando que tomara más distancia.  
—Espera —pidió desenredando las piernas del chico para poder estirarse y tomar lo que Eren identificó como aceite vegetal—. Quizás no podamos hacerlo hoy.  
—¿Por qué? —Esa afirmación lo había decepcionado, no entendía entonces por qué el capitán abría el frasco con la tranquilidad de quien va a preparar una tarta y no a untarse unas gotas en la punta del pene— Yo quiero hacerlo —reclamó, sin comprender aún.  
—Y yo también, pero no quiero lastimarte. A veces… no entra —dijo sin saber cómo explicarle que el sexo de ese estilo era más complicado de lo que a simple vista parecía o de lo que podía llegar a suponer—. Hacen falta dedos, paciencia… no es que yo no tenga dedos, pero tampoco me sobra paciencia —dijo bromeando.  
—Yo sí —retrucó de manera estúpida, pero enseguida trató de aclarar a qué se refería demostrándoselo con el cuerpo en vez de usar las palabras, que tan mal se le daban en esa situación—. Hágalo, por favor…

Levi hizo caso y se acomodó de vuelta sobre él, sintiendo la reconfortante caricia de la piel contra piel. Ubicó el pene entre las nalgas sorprendiéndose al comprobar la facilidad con la que podía abrirse camino a través del cuerpo de Eren. No era sencillo, pero sí mucho más de lo que había supuesto. 

Recordaba su primera vez anal como una tortura sin parangón, sin embargo Eren estaba allí, con las piernas abiertas, elevando la cintura para ayudarlo, disfrutándolo en verdad. Llorando tal vez de dolor o de tristeza por saber que no tendrían tantas oportunidades para poder estar así de cerca, tan juntos.

—Espero que esto no sea alguna forma estúpida de demostrar amor —murmuró Levi, tomándolo de la cabeza como si así tuviera un punto de agarre para poder empujar con más fuerza y quebrar la barrera natural que el cuerpo imponía. 

Podía sentir el pene atrapado por el calor y la estrechez del cuerpo de Eren, pero había más detrás del mero acto físico, una sensación diferente que solamente Eren sabía provocarle cuando lo tocaba, lo abrazaba o lo besaba, solo que en ese instante podía sentirlo de una manera más intensa.

—¿Vio que íbamos a poder? —dijo, de manera entrecortada y a modo de desafío. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió para poder mirarlo a la cara mientras se movía. Levi empezó lento, siguió y se mantuvo así, como disfrutando de la penetración, de cada palmo ganado, de cada suspiro, de cada gota de sudor.  
—¿Puedo preguntar si… no soy el primero? —Le llamaba la atención, porque recién el día anterior habían hablado del tema y aunque admitía que el chico era bellísimo y que pretendientes nunca le faltarían, era un poco difícil imaginárselo capaz de llegar tan lejos solo por poder estar con él de una manera rápida e indolora.  
—Sí lo es, sabe bien que es el primero… soy un niño todavía —dijo con una sonrisa, mortificando al hombre— pero… recordé lo que dijo, sobre que no era fácil y pensé mucho a la noche sobre lo que hacen los hombres cuando están juntos de esta manera, y… _tengo dedos_.

Levi ahogó una carcajada, porque pese a que Eren cuando hablaba muy nervioso tendía a hacer una sopa de letras, lograba hacerse entender a la perfección, o al menos él podía comprenderlo. 

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿te preparaste para mí? —Vio que Eren asentía y se quedó quieto, mirándolo, reflexionando sobre el gran detalle de lo dispuesto que estaba a entregarse, en todo sentido, no solo en uno sexual.  
—Muévase, ¿por qué se queda quieto?  
—Ya va… qué desesperado —se quejó, besándolo en el cuello— ¿Sabes? A mí me gusta que me la metan.  
—¿Y eso a qué viene? —parpadeó, confundido y adolorido, podía sentir como el pene de Levi entraba y salía de su interior con una cadencia más intensa— ¿Quiere que se la meta?  
—No, me refiero a que… no tenías por qué…  
—Yo quería —lo interrumpió al entender—. Yo quería estar con usted… así. Quería tenerlo conmigo, cerca… adentro.

Levi logró colar los brazos por debajo de la cintura de Eren para estrecharlo con fuerza, ahogando las ganas de llorar; sublimando esa necesidad por otra empezó a arremeter con furia y no frenó hasta el orgasmo. 

Ese peso que creyó que desaparecía al eyacular no lo hizo, por supuesto, era muy ingenuo de su parte creer que así se desvanecería como por arte de magia. De hecho volvió con más ímpetu, en especial al levantarse y comprobar que si bien la humedad entre ambos era el semen de Eren, la de sus mejillas eran sus lágrimas.

—Eren…  
—Mañana… —murmuró, pero no pudo seguir. Sintió los dedos firmes del capitán tomándolo del mentón.  
—Mañana es mañana —dijo entre dientes, mirándolo con ojos rabiosos, pero también humedecidos por la misma tristeza que le generaba la incertidumbre de no poder predecir el futuro, su futuro, el de ambos—. Debemos concentrarnos en el presente para hallar un poco de paz, si pensamos en el futuro que nos aguarda nos llenaremos de ansiedad, y no se puede vivir así.  
—Comprendo. —Asintió con una tenue sonrisa, sintiendo los dedos de Levi secándole las lágrimas con profundo amor—. Entonces… no se vista y quédese un rato más así conmigo.

Levi asintió, porque era lo mejor, era lo único que podían hacer. Disfrutar el presente, sin agobiarse por el mañana. Se quedaron echados, en silencio, buscando calor en el cuerpo del otro hasta que el movimiento en el exterior los alertó. Por mucho que intentaron retrasarlo, el sol salió y el nuevo día, tan nefasto para ambos, dio comienzo.

No hubo despedidas o palabras de confort, tampoco besos apasionados. Eren no los reclamó porque entendía, quizás mejor que nadie y quizás mejor que nunca, el lugar que Levi ocupaba. Y lo amaba por eso, porque él no se creía capaz de poder sacrificarlo todo, la felicidad o el amor, por el propósito que los había llevado a conocerse. Pero comprendía que si se habían cruzado en el camino era por esos motivos que los llevaban a apreciarse. Ambos habían escogido el mismo destino. 

Levi debía concentrarse en la seguridad de Eren e Historia, cerciorarse de que todo marchara según los planes. Sin embargo se permitió un segundo de debilidad cuando todo salió mal; una debilidad que se esfumó en un parpadeo, porque podía reprocharse el no haber supuesto que otro grupo podía intervenir, pero lo cierto era que eso, lamentarse, no les devolverían a Eren y a Historia. 

Podía, en cambio, valerse de la fuerza de su espíritu y de su deseo de luchar al comprender la razón por la que lo hacía. Sin importar el enemigo o las condiciones desfavorables en las que se encontraban, debía sacar ventaja de ello para triunfar. 

Debía separar lo que sentía de lo que era mejor para el equipo y los propósitos de la Legión. Cierto, no podía ser egoísta y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Sin embargo sabía que también podía hacer uso de ellas, porque el amor que le tenía, resultaba ser un motor para avanzar. 

Esa misma debilidad podía ser su fortaleza.

**(FIN)**

**«Déjenme decirles, a riesgo de parecer ridículo, que el revolucionario verdadero está guiado por grandes sentimientos de amor… _de amor por la humanidad, por la justicia y la verdad. Es imposible pensar en un revolucionario auténtico sin esta cualidad. Quizá sea uno de los grandes dramas del dirigente; éste debe unir a un espíritu apasionado, una mente fría y tomar decisiones dolorosas sin que se le contraiga un músculo_ »**


End file.
